Here We Go Again
by AceZ-Shadow
Summary: To the next great adventure is the only option left for the Man-Who-Conquered. Whatever awaits him though, he could only hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter x Hunter X Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: Neither the Novel **(Harry Potter)** nor the Manga **(Hunter X Hunter)** belongs to me… as much as I wish it is.

**Warning:** Please be informed that English is not my first language so I will apologised right now for the future errors in spelling and grammar and hope that you could/would forgive me. Thank you.

**Summary: **To the next great adventure is the only option left for the Man-Who-Conquered. Whatever awaits him though, he could only hope for the best.

**Here we go again**

**Chapter 1:**

For as long as Harry Potter could remember he had been fighting.

Fighting for hope when he was just a child with nothing more but hope that one day someone would hear his plea to save him from the loneliness of cupboard under the stairs.

Fighting for justice when he realized the truth about the death of his parents.

Fighting for vengeance with all the lives lost during the war against Voldemort.

Fighting for survival when magic was discovered by muggles and they were hunted down like unwanted animals with no care for the consequence of the destructions of balance.

Balance… the thing that kept the earth alive… Magic the life blood of earth.

Muggles did all they could to destroy it when they realized they could not control it.

Jealousy… it is an ugly thing. It is the cause of so many innocent blood being spilled.

Many died in war and many more will die because earth is dying…..

Because magic is dying…

When the muggles understand the consequences of their actions it was too late. Each day, each week, each month, each year, fewer and fewer babies are born. People just drop dead with no known reason. They knew they were wrong….

So wrong…

But they were too late…

So late…

Up until the very end, the Man-Who-Survived … Harry Potter is still fighting.

How was he to know that the events that took placed in the past had BIG effects to him.

He never wanted it..

He never desired it..

And yet Harry Potter, the boy/man whose only ever wish is to have a family became the Master of Death and with it…. Immortality

Albus Dumbledore searched for the hollows… wanted them… desired them….

But failed.

Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort feared death and did all he could to escaped death's grasped.

He failed.

It is funny that the one man who never desired the power of the Hollows became its master. He never wanted to become immortal and yet here he is, the last magical human on earth. The irony of it all… he could only laugh…. and cry.

He hated it.

Did all he could to get rid of it.

But the events that happened placed him in a situation of no return.

What is even more frustrating is that soon he will be the only magical being left in earth because whatever killed the magic of earth is NOT affecting him at all when rest of his kind will soon be gone… All gone...

damm it.

Damm it..

DAMM IT…

Fighting the tears of frustration, anger, fury….

Cursing the injustice of his situation….

He never wanted this….

He never ask for it….

But here he is, of what remains of the once great castle of Hogwarts now in ruins, with his last magical companion and familiar…Fawkes…is dying…. A phoenix is dying, impossible but true... like the others.

"Fawkes…. Please..." Harry plead.

"I'm so sorry childe" Fawkes replied through their mental link.

"Please… please…take me with you" Harry cried. "Don't leave me all alone… I don't want to be alone anymore"

Fawkes who is currently in Harry's arms, look at him in the eye.

"Please…" Harry beg.

"Are you sure?" Fawkes ask.

"Yes… merlin yes" Harry answered.

"Then go to the ministry of magic… the veil is the answer to your prayer but I must warn you… there is no going back if you do this" Fawkes answered.

"To veil I shall go" Harry said without hesitation. For there is nothing to lose.

'Yes ... Go... and I promised to be with you, until you face him' Fawkes thought as Harry made his way to the once Ministry of Magic. 'The next great adventure awaits you Harry Potter'

**CUT-**

What do you think?

It had been ages since the last time I attempted to write so…. Yeah… lots of mistakes.

Review...

Comment…

Suggestion…

Reaction…


	2. Chapter 2: Be careful what you wish for

**Here We Go Again**

Hunter x Hunter X Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: Neither the Novel **(Harry Potter)** nor the Manga **(Hunter X Hunter)** belongs to me… as much as I wish it is.

**Warning:** Please be informed that English is not my first language so I will apologised right now for the future errors in spelling and grammar and hope that you could/would forgive me. Thank you.

**Summary: **To the next great adventure is the only option left for the Man-Who-Conquered. Whatever awaits him though, he could only hope for the best.

Chapter 2: Be careful what you wish for….

The moment he enter the veil with Fawkes in his arms, Fawkes burned red hot, he with it. Yet he refuse to let Fawkes go even as he fall in the endless abyss of the veil.

Falling..

Burning..

Falling..

Burning..

He really couldn't tell which is which as he passed through the endless that the veil is.

Then he saw it, even in pain he saw it. At first he thought it was a dementor because he could feel the cold even through the pain of fire and yet there is no fear. Nothing. Only acceptance that the judgement has finally found him or at least that what he hope but he knew that what is coming is far from what he hoped.

The pain vanished but still he is burning. Curious.

The dementor like being stood in front of him though saying that _it _stood in front of him is stretching things seeing as he could not comprehend what is up or down, where are the side. There is nothing to tell if he is upright or not. Maybe he is laying down, he could not tell.

Nothing..

Perhaps he is floating..

Or maybe not..

Curious..

Suddenly words formed in his head not of own. He understood. The being is death and the desire to be with his family is impossible because of what he is or what he became. Just as he know that Fawkes is gone leaving behind her flame of life to him as a last gift. He didn't know why Fawkes gave to him the flames but he is grateful and could only thank his last friend. He may not be able to be reunited with his family but he could have a new one…

'New family huh..' Harry thought

_What kind of family do you wish for? .._

That question made him remember all the loneliness he felt as child inside the cupboard under the stairs, the jealousy as a youth when he watch Ron interact with his family, the fury he felt when his chance at family was snatch from him when Serious died in the hands of his own cousin.. he made up his mind.

'I ..'

'I want..'

'I want my family to be strong because I don't want to lose any of them from any danger'

'I want a close family who would look after each other'

'I don't want to lose any of my family in the hands of their own relatives'

"please…" was Harry plea.

_As you will_

An innocent wish of a lonely child… right?

Then there is light..

Voice..

Crying..

"its another boy" Murmuring ...

Huh..?

Wait … don't tell me..

OMG…. I'm a F***ing baby!

Kage, that is his new name, weird but he could live with it. But what's weirder is the language, it's not English. Good thing he could understand it just fine or else..

There are other weird things he observed with his new family. First is his new mother, she always wore that eye gear for some reason, maybe there is something wrong with her eyes. Next is his father, he looks strong which means his not gonna die any time soon but there is something in him that sort of tingle his senses. Then his older brothers, the oldest of his new brothers gives him the same feeling his father gave off while the younger one looks really fat, he could only hope that he doesn't act like Dudley.

Finally his twin brother, **twin brother**. Get it… not only he gets to have older brothers but he also have a twin brother. His twin was older by ten minutes but thats okay, he doesn't mind being the younger one because no matter what he will still protect him. His twin… his.

They have lots of helpers… butlers. Huh, maybe they're rich, I mean really rich. I wonder what my new father does for a living. And as if the skies decides to mess up with him, reminding him that when something is true good to be true, usually it is fake or it comes with a heavy price.

This one come with a ginormous price.

"they both look strong" his new mother said.

"they will became excellent assassin" his new father said proudly or as proudly as he could tell.

Wait..

What..?

Did he said assassin?..

**F**K!**

Kage

Growing up in a family of assassin is no easy life, it's not even a difficult life. It's one heck of a hell life but he would not trade it for something else because as much as the training hurt like b***h, he could not help but compare it to his previous life. All the 'if only' keep coming back to him. If only his father James is as strong as his new father Silva, the possibility of his survival along with his mother is much higher. If only he was trained properly before he was tossed to the flames that is the war then perhaps a lot more people will survived or maybe Serious will not have to die. So many what if, so many wishful thinking.

Not to mention that this is what he wish for, not really this.. but.. somehow this. It's confusing but I guess the saying _be careful what you wish for _is given for a reason. Still…

But those are in the past now and he promised that whatever it takes, his twin, Killua will never feel that he alone.

They definitely look alike except for the hair. While his hair is pure white or was it silver, mine is white/silver and black, the bangs or the part that frames the face is white/silver while the back area of my head is black. Weird huh. Maybe that's the reason they name me Kage, which turns out it means shadow. How fitting.

That right, his _older_ twin will always have his support and protection. That promised is definitely difficult to fulfil in a house full of assassin hell bent on training them to become the best on the field. In these environment, the only way he could help his brother is by making him smile and laugh. Usually the only way or the most effective way to do that is by pulling franks. Lots of them. They usually get punished after what they did but it definitely made Killua happy. I'm glad even if the punishment hurt.

I promised to always support Killua even if his ideas sometimes sucks or weird or really adventurous.

Whatever it is…

I'm in..

**CUT-**

And another chapter.

Like it?

Hate it?

Leave a review.

Reaction…

Suggestion..

Complains?... (hmm… these one I'm expecting )

Thank you for those who added my story to favorite/alert list. As for the reviews, thank you as well. And yes, the first chapter is a bit flat but I did warn you that it's been years since the last time I wrote. I'm more of a reader than a writer. Hm

Again sorry about the grammar. I'm expecting this chapter to have bit more …complain. Sorry.


End file.
